Tregua de navidad
by LizaNny
Summary: Johnny, Devi, Edgar y Jimmy han decidido olvidar sus odios mutuos por ser temporada navideña; y por ello se han reunido en casa de Nny a pasarla bien un rato, pero todo cambia gracias a un muérdago. Capítulo 1 de 2; SLASH (si no te gusta, no lo leas)


**Disclaimer: **Johnny The Homicidal Maniac y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del genio Jhonen Vasquez ;D

**Aviso: **Esta historia probablemente tenga un poco de Slash (casi nada realmente), así que si no te gusta puedes regresarte a la pagina de inicio, te aviso esto ya que no voy a aceptarte ningún comentario ofensivo hacia este trabajo (para mi es un trabajo ¬¬) o hacia los personajes, aunque si le dices algo a Nny, probablemente te mate mientras duermas :D… o aunque estés despierto /sonrisa inesperadamente amplia/

En fin, esta historia quiero dedicarla a AND888 de DA; ella hizo una imagen que me inspiró a hacer esta historia; mas abajo dejaré el link ;D .

**Género: **AU

**Advertencia 2: **OoC

_**(Esto es un one-shot)**_

Sin mas que decir; ¡COMENZAMOS!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**EL MUÉRDAGO **

-Johnny, trae esa caja de esferas- señaló la pelimorada- ¿no tienes guirnaldas Nny?

-Si… pero están en el armario del pasillo- dijo mientras caminaba hacía donde estaban los adornos

-Entonces, ve por ellas Edgar- colocó una pequeña esfera hasta lo mas alto del árbol

-Claro, ya vuelvo- habló el castaño y se encaminó hacía allá

-Éste árbol va quedando bien- se rió un chico de ojos grises, se encontraba sentado al fondo, justo sobre el descansa brazos del sofá

-Y quedaría mejor si dejas de holgazanear y vienes a ayudar- señaló molesto el moreno, llevaba entre sus manos la caja que Devi le había pedido

-Ya déjalo, que haga lo que quiera- Devi tomó unas cuantas esferas de la caja y las acomodó despacio en el árbol- además, mucho ayuda el que no estorba- dijo molesta

-Aquí están las guirnaldas- Edgar llegó con la caja- ¿quieres que las acomode?

-Si por favor- respondió la ojiverde

Entre todos decoraban el árbol de navidad, ese año habían decidido olvidar todo tipo de diferencias para reunirse y pasar un rato agradable ya que era noche buena; pero realmente de los cuatro reunidos, solo trabajaban tres, el otro solo estaba sentado mirando a todos y esperando probablemente la hora de la cena.

-Devi, eres muy buena decoradora- Johnny se sonrojó

-Oh si, gracias…- la mencionada hizo lo mismo, se tambaleó un poco ya que estaba sobre un pequeño banco, soltó un ligero grito al sentir que caía, pero solo sintió unos brazos que la sostuvieron por la espalda, abrió sus ojos y notó que estaba a salvo

-Ten mas cuidado- dijo molesto el ojigris, afortunadamente estaba detrás de la pelimorada y había alcanzado a salvarla de un golpe seguro

-Lo siento…- estaba sonrojada

-Afortunadamente la caja que Nny soltó ya no tenía esferas, que de lo contrario esto hubiera sido un desastre total y el limpiar de nuevo hubiera sido un verdadero fastidio- dijo Jimmy bastante molesto

-Tú que dices y que te quejas, no hiciste nada- dijo Edgar- quiénes limpiamos fuimos Johnny y yo, tu solo seguiste sentado ahí, no tengo ni idea de cuanto llevas en ese mismo lugar

-Probablemente ya echaste raíces- dijo divertida Devi mientras bajaba con cuidado del banco- Johnny, solo falta la estrella en la punta del árbol, ¿dónde está?- se acomodó el gorro rojo que llevaba

-Está en la otra habitación- señaló en dirección a la sala- justo la compré ésta tarde; iré por ella… o mejor, Jimmy deja de ser perezoso y tráela- miró con molestia al mencionado

-En seguida- por primera vez en toda la tarde el ojigris se movió de ese lugar para ir por el objeto en cuestión

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Edgar mientras dejaba la caja en una esquina

-No tengo ni idea…- miró como Jimmy se quedaba parado justo debajo de la puerta que daba a la habitación en la que estaban los tres

-Ven por ella Nny- Jimmy extendió la mano derecha que era donde llevaba la estrella

-¿No puedes venir tú?- preguntó la ojiverde

-Quiero que venga Johnny por ella, si no viene puedo lanzarla hacía atrás arriesgándose a que le pase algo, como que se doble o algo así…- sonrió burlón- ustedes deciden… más bien, tú decides Nny- miró al mencionado

-Genial, ahora tomas como rehén a la estrella que va en la punta del árbol- Johnny cruzó los brazos por enfrente de su pecho- ven acá- comenzaba a enfadarse

-Más vale que hagas lo que te dice, Jimmy- señaló Edgar- de lo contrario terminará matándote, y Dios no quiere muertes en la noche que nació

-No quiero sermones navideños- miró molesto al castaño- ¿entonces no vendrás?

-No, tráela aquí, puedes caminar a la perfección…- se quedó pensando un poco- a menos que no quieras caminar, es decir, que quieras que te corte las piernas…- tocó su mentón con su dedo índice- realmente no quiero matar este día que es especial porque nos olvidamos de cualquier rencor que nos hayamos tenido…

-Basta de charla…- echó su mano hacia atrás con violencia, la detuvo justo antes de lanzarla al escuchar que Edgar estaba por decir algo

-Nny, solo ve, no tenemos otra cosa que adorne en la parte de arriba, además, es la estrella de Belén, tiene que ir ahí aunque no hayas querido poner el nacimiento de Jesús debajo del árbol

-Vale, pero dentro de dos días te atraparé y te haré pagar el hecho de no haber hecho nada- comenzó a caminar hacía allá, miró como Mmy daba un paso hacía atrás- ¿Qué haces?- se detuvo

-Solo sigue caminando- sonrió

El moreno siguió avanzando, iba apretando los puños, estaba seguro que después de obtener la estrella y pasada la fiesta, mataría a Jimmy.

-Dame la estrella- extendió la mano y miró que el ojos grises daba un paso hacía adelante, ahora estaban bastante pegados

-Toma- se la entregó en la mano, miró como Johnny estaba por avanzar, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo haló- espera…

-¡¿Ahora qué?!- preguntó molesto, se volvió para con el mayor y le dedicó una mirada de hastío

-Mira- señaló hacía arriba con el dedo

Johnny notó la extraña sonrisa que Jimmy esbozaba, no debía ser bueno; con algo de duda miró.

-Ahí está un muérdago…- dijo burlón Jimmy

-¿Quién mierda puso eso?- preguntó molesto

-No sé quién haya sido, pero la tradición dice que debes besar a quién esté debajo de él, en tal caso yo estoy y tu estás también…

-¡No!- Johnny dio un paso hacia atrás- ¡¿En que piensas Jimmy?!- agitó su brazo para soltarse- mejor ve a mirar si las galletas que están en el horno ya están listas- se dirigió hacia el resto- toma- le entregó la estrella a Devi

-Gracias- agradeció la pelimorada y de nuevo subió al banco, acomodó aquella estrella en la punta del árbol- ¿Podrías conectar la extensión Edgar?

-Si- respondió el mencionado y tomó la clavija, con cuidado la conectó al contacto

-Se ve… muy bien- sonrió Johnny

-Cierto- afirmó Edgar

-¿Tú que dices Jimmy?- se giró para buscar al mencionado- ¿Dónde está?

-_Cocina_-

-Esos… ¿qué se creen?- preguntó molesto- no sé porqué mierda invitó a esa chica, probablemente nosotros tres hubiéramos estado mejor…- tomó un guante de cocina y abrió la puerta del horno, con cuidado sacó una bandeja que estaba dentro- solo porque es amiga de Johnny no le haré nada… que si no lo fuera ya la hubiera matado- dejó la bandeja en la mesa, comenzó a escuchar pasos dirigirse hacía donde estaba

-Huele a galletas algo quemadas…- dijo Edgar al entrar a la cocina, miró la bandeja en la mesa- ¿son de chocolate?- intentó tomar una pero sintió un golpe en su mano- ¡oye!

-Son para Johnny, no para ti, no para Devi, para Johnny- dijo Jimmy algo enfadado- además, tienes suerte de que no te clavara un cuchillo

Edgar lo miró con fastidio, era bastante difícil hacerle enojar, pero la actitud que se estaba cargando Jimmy definitivamente lo haría explotar en cualquier momento.

-Sé lo que quieres con Johnny- cruzó los brazos por enfrente de su pecho- yo estaba más cerca de ustedes cuando pasó ese asunto del muérdago…

-Que entrometido eres- dijo tajante el moreno tratando de evadir el tema

-Vale, solo te decía que yo sé lo que quieres con él, sé que quieres más que una amistad, pero obviamente no lo aceptarás aunque sea más que obvio- caminó rumbo a la sala- le diré a Johnny que sus galletitas están listas- salió de ahí dejando a Jimmy solo- Nny, dice Jimmy que tus galletas están listas

-¿Mis galletas?- se quedó en silencio pensando por unos instantes- Oh si, le envíe a que las revisara- se encaminó a la cocina- ya vuelvo Devi- dijo para entrar en ella- huele a galletas quemadas- hizo una mueca

-Se pasaron un poco, pero están buenas- sonrió el menor- prueba una- le ofreció

Johnny con algo de duda tomó una, no confiaba en ese chico imitador; la mordió un poco.

-¿Está buena no?- preguntó sonriente Jimmy

-Un poco quemada pero sí- terminó de comer- ¿y el resto de la cena ya está lista?, entre mas pronto acabemos con todo esto mejor- dijo con fastidio

-Oh vamos Johnny- el menor se le acerco y pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda del mencionado- quedamos en que pasaríamos navidad juntos, es decir, hasta después de las doce, y cómo sabemos, apenas son las nueve- dijo muy sonriente

-No te me acerques- se hizo a un lado de inmediato- solo quiero que ésta fiesta ridícula termine, ya no se ve lo mismo en navidad, ahora solo importan los regalos y la ropa que se estrene en éstas épocas, ya no es época que se pase con la familia, una época de tranquilidad- dejó de hacer los ademanes que hacía mientras explicaba

-Y dime… ¿recuerdas tus navidades anteriores?, ¿recuerdas cómo la pasabas con tu familia?, ¿recuerdas que hasta en navidad piensas en matarme?- dijo burlón

El moreno solo se quedó en silencio, no sabía que responder a aquello puesto que era cierto, no recordaba nada.

-Solo dime si la cena está lista- dijo molesto

-¿Te deje sin palabras?- comenzó a reír- no puedo creerlo- se estaba burlando, recobró la seriedad de inmediato al ver como un cuchillo pasaba justo por a lado suyo cortando así un poco su mejilla, miró como Nny se acercaba- e… espera, no quería burlarme- dio un paso hacia atrás, topó con el mueble que estaba a lado de la estufa

-No te mato porqué están aquí todos- se acercó al rostro de Jimmy- si no ya lo hubiera hecho justo desde que comenzaste con tu estúpida burla, pero ten en cuenta que el día de mañana te mataré- sacó el cuchillo que se había clavado en la alacena, estaba por girarse cuando sintió que le tomaban por los hombros- suél…- sintió como sus labios eran sellados, miró con sorpresa los ojos del contrario, éstos se cerraron lentamente

-Quería decirles que nosotros…- Edgar se quedó mudo ante lo que veía, solo regresó sobre sus pasos para encontrarse con Devi de nuevo- esperemos un poco…- se acomodó las gafas

Johnny aun seguía sorprendido, sin embargo por alguna razón no se sentía molesto y comenzó a corresponder, no recordaba haber besado a alguien en un largo tiempo, y quién le besaba ahora era el chico a quién mas odiaba y que hacia unos instantes había deseado matar; Jimmy también se sorprendió al sentir que Nny le correspondía, no quería dejarle de besar, pero ese beso ya había durado lo suficiente; se separó y miró los ojos de su ídolo, estaban cristalinos como nunca antes.

-¿Y?…- Jimmy preguntó con curiosidad

-Solo cállate y no digas nada- se cruzó de brazos, sentía como sus mejillas estaban ardiendo- vamos a la sala, seguramente ya han de pensar que te maté- se encaminó hacia allá

Jimmy le siguió los pasos, iba tan sonriente como siempre, pero ahora por una razón mas razonable que el estar cerca de la persona que admiraba hasta el punto del fanatismo.

-La cena aun no está lista- dijo algo enfadado

-Johnny, ¿qué te pasó?, pareciera que tienes fiebre- la pelimorada se acercó a él y le tocó la frente- estás ardiendo, ¿quieres que me quede hasta que mejores?

-Eh… yo, no, no tengo fiebre- se puso aun mas rojo por el contacto con Devi

-Devi, lo ideal será que nos vayamos ya, ¿recuerdas que me mencionaste que irás a casa de tu amiga Tenna?- interrumpió Edgar

-¿Se irán?- preguntó el menor- pensé que se quedarían hasta después de las doce

-Si, bueno yo tengo que ir a dónde la comunidad a entregar algunos regalos a los niños que están en un albergue, así que si me voy… en ésta ocasión es mi turno de ser Santa Claus- sonrió

-Que Santa Claus tan escuálido- dijo burlón Jimmy

-Deja de burlarte Jimmy- advirtió Johnny

-No importa Nny, que se burle lo que quiera- respondió Edgar algo molesto- les dejamos sus regalos bajo el árbol, los abren después de las doce- se colocó su abrigo- vamos Devi- se encaminó a la puerta

-Mañana vendré a verte Johnny- Devi también se abrigó bien- si no es porque a Tenna le dije desde hace mas tiempo que estaría con ella en casa de su familia, probablemente me hubiera quedado mas tiempo- se encaminó a la puerta también

-Oh- Nny miró el piso- entonces espero que vengan mañana para que podamos comer la cena de navidad que preparé hoy- caminó hacia ellos

-Mañana vendremos- aclaró el castaño- nos vemos mañana- haló la mano de Johnny y lo abrazó efusivamente- feliz navidad- sonrió

-Feliz navidad- correspondió sorprendido y se separó para sentir que Devi le abrazaba

-Feliz navidad Nny- besó la mejilla del menor, se separó de él- feliz navidad Jimmy- lo abrazó e igual le besó la mejilla

-Feliz… navidad- abrazó a la pelimorada, la sintió separase y sintió los brazos de Edgar

-Trata bien a Johnny- le susurró al oído- si lo intentas matar o forzar te las vas a ver conmigo porque no me conoces del todo- le advirtió y se separó

Ambos salieron de la casa dejando tras sí sus pisadas marcadas en la nieve; Johnny cerró la puerta, ahora estaba solo con su imitador.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?, luces mas pálido de lo normal- dijo Johnny al ver que Jimmy tenía cara de espanto

-S… sí- dijo con duda- ¿ahora que hacemos?, estamos solos- sonrió sospechosamente

-Creo que puedes irte- abrió la puerta de nuevo y le invitó a salir

-Oh Johnny C.- comenzó a hablar- hablas de modales, cortesía y acerca de las malas conductas de la sociedad, y no puedes permitirme quedar, me corres sin razón alguna- expresó su sentir- que mala persona…

Johnny solo se quedó en silencio de nuevo, Jimmy sabía dejarle sin palabras en ocasiones, aparentemente lo tenía bien estudiado.

-Idiota- cerró la puerta y se encaminó al sótano

-Y el estudiarte tanto rinde sus frutos- sonrió y fue tras él- ven acá- lo tomó por el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo

-¡Suéltame! ¡Largo de mi casa!- intentó soltarse pero el agarre de su fan era mas fuerte

-No me iré porqué sé que tu también quieres esto- se detuvo y se acercó a su rostro, le besó a la fuerza y le mordió el labio

Johnny solo abrió la boca al sentir aquella mordida, sintió como la lengua del contrario invadía su boca; le correspondió un poco para luego sentir repulsión, le dio un empujón y lo hizo caer al piso.

-¡Largo de aquí!- sacó un cuchillo de su bota y amenazó al mayor, estaba realmente enojado- ¡Lárgate o la tregua me valdrá una mierda!

Jimmy se puso en pie, era la primera vez que veía a Johnny tan enfadado, podía sentir como ese instinto de quererlo matar estaba invadiendo el ambiente; retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-M… me iré…- dijo nervioso, estaba casi temblando- solo baja ese cuchillo y me voy…- retrocedió mas

-No lo haré…- dijo entre dientes- ésta es tu última oportunidad… vete… ahora…- ¿porqué se estaba controlando tanto?, bien podía haberlo matado ya

-Vale…- se giró y corrió hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y se fue sin mirar atrás

Johnny respiraba agitado, soltó el cuchillo y se dirigió a la puerta, la cerró, sentía una rabia increíble hacia ese sujeto, mas que nada porqué había intentado violarlo de un momento a otro.

-Bien podrías haberlo dejado que hiciera lo que quisiera- apareció a su lado una pequeña figura que llevaba una hamburguesa en la mano

-Cállate- advirtió- no me molestes…- suspiro y se encaminó al sótano.

Aun faltaba para que pasarán año nuevo, la tregua iba a durar realmente una semana y media hasta que pasaran al nuevo año, después de eso podrían regresar a odiarse a muerte; y de nuevo ese día 31 de diciembre la pasarían todos juntos en casa de Johnny.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**¿Qué les pareció? …**

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi, me retrasé un buen rato porque quería seguir avanzando, sin embargo no logré acomodar todo en este capítulo, por lo que he decidido hacerle otro que tendrá que ver con el tema de año nuevo, (que tengo que acabar antes del 21 de diciembre… p*tos mayas t¬¬).

En fin, hasta la siguiente historia y un saludo para And ^^/

LINK:  my. deviantart messages /# /d5m19q0

(quítenle los espacios)

**L.N. **

**06/12/2012**


End file.
